


She Will Be Loved

by FanWriter



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: F/M, Song-In-Pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 16:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15465657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWriter/pseuds/FanWriter
Summary: A Jamko Song-In-Pictures to the song ''She Will Be Loved'' by Maroon 5.





	She Will Be Loved

Beauty queen of only eighteen, she

 

Had some trouble with herself

 

He was always there to help her, she

 

Always belonged to someone else

 

I drove for miles and miles and wound up

 

At your door

 

I've had you so many times but somehow I want more

 

I don't mind spending everyday

 

Out on your corner in the pouring rain

 

Look for the girl with the broken smile

 

Ask her if she wants to stay awhile

 

And she will be loved, and she will be loved

 

Tap on my window, knock on my door, I

 

Want to make you feel beautiful

 

I know I tend to get so insecure

 

It doesn't matter anymore

 

It's not always rainbows and butterflies

 

It's compromise that moves us along, yeah

 

My heart is full and my door's always open

 

You come anytime you want, yeah

 

I don't mind spending everyday

 

Out on your corner in the pouring rain

 

Look for the girl with the broken smile

 

Ask her if she wants to stay awhile

 

And she will be loved, and she will be loved

 

And she will be loved, and she will be loved

 

I know where you hide alone in your car

 

Know all of the things that make you who you are

 

I know that goodbye means nothing at all

 

Comes back and makes me catch her every time she

 

Falls

 

Yeah, tap on my window, knock on my door, I

 

Want to make you feel beautiful

 

I don't mind spending everyday

 

Out on your corner in the pouring rain

 

Look for the girl with the broken smile

 

Ask her if she wants to stay awhile

 

And she will be loved, and she will be loved

 

And she will be loved, and she will be loved

 

Please don't try so hard to say good-bye

 

I don't mind spending everyday, out on your corner in the pouring rain

 

Please don't try so hard to say good-bye


End file.
